Potion's Essay
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Her shirt lifted up and I could see her midriff. It was to hard now I had to have her. She had to know how I felt. She stood back straight and grabbed my hand. HG/GW No flame


**So I have been asked to write a Hermione and Ginny story by my sister and my boyfriend. So I hope you like it and please review. Also I am not making you read it so I would prefer no flame. Thank you.**

**~*~*~*~*~**

It's wrong. There is nothing right about it. But I am drugged. I can't get her out of my head. She is a leach sucking the life of me. I can't breathe without her around. She is my weakness. So that's why once again I am sneaking about in the library at the ungodly hour of 2 in the morning to help her finish an assignment.

I can't help it. How am I suppose to? She is perfect. From her fiery red hair down to her prefect flat stomach to her fantastic legs that she continues to show off on weekends and holidays. I swear she is trying to tease me. Nothing would please me more then reaching out and touching her. All of her. Especially her perfect legs.

Ok so I am a Legs person. But I can't help it. So here we are, the Marauder's map in my hand and the invisibility cloak over Ginny's shoulder going through Potion Book after Potion book. Ginny has an essay due. "The difference between wormwood and wolfsbane".

This was one of those hard essays you had to get perfectly right. So Ginny, Being the great skill person she was left it till the last minute. So almost in tears she asked me for help. Who could pass up the chance to spend the night alone in the library with Ginny Weasley? They would have to be barking mad.

Of course once Harry found out he had his say.

_-Flashback-_

"Will you tell her tonight Hermione?" he asked in casual conversation catching me off guard and causing me to look around to check if anyone was looking.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied. Of course he knew. I told him. I am such an idiot. Harry just stared at me shaking his head.

"You know what I am talking about," he said still waiting for the answer.

"Ok, no I won't," I sighed in defeat.

"Hermione, you have to, you are torturing yourself over it," he protested. I was ready to go. I had the map and invisibility cloak in my hand and my books in my bag.

"I am not torturing myself," I waved my hand at his ignorance. Harry stopped me from leaving his room and stared me down.

"Hermione I you don't do it I will," he said. My heart sank and my stomach had a sickly feeling.

"What if she doesn't feel the same?" I asked in a small voice. My eyes were prickling with tears and Harry pulled me in for a hug.

"It might be easier to let go. Besides its better you know now before you get too caught up right?" he asked. I knew he was right. He is always bloody right. I sighed and nodded.

"Fine I will do it," I said and left the room.

_-Flashback end-_

I was snapped out of my flashback by a book being slammed on the table in front of me.

"Hermione!" Ginny complained in that beautiful harmonic voice that I loved. She had the cutest look when she was annoyed. A wrinkle formed in between her eyes and she pouted the cutest pout. But I had to snap out of it and pay attention.

"What is wrong Gin?" I asked looking at the book she threw on the table.

"I cant find anything," she wined and flailed her arms. I couldn't help but laugh at her and opened up a few book sin front of me.

"Here is something about wolfsbane," I said looking through more books and finding more information.

"There is something about wormwood," I said and Ginny looked up and smiled.

"Thank you so much for this Hermione," she said and I immediately got lost in her beautiful blue eyes. She was leaning forward and I had the sudden urge to grabbed her and kiss her. I quickly sat back and looked at the book.

"No worries, just write out the essay and I will look over it," I said distracting myself. Well trying to. I was reading and re-reading over the same line not taking anything in. I couldn't she was so close. So touchable. Even her breathing was beautiful.

Then he leg brushed mine and I had to hold the edge of the book to keep from moving. It was getting to hard to sit still. Too hard to not touch her. To hard to keep it quiet any longer.

"Hermione?" her voice snapped me out again and I reluctantly looked up.

"Yes?" I asked almost through gritted teeth.

"Are you ok?" she asked. What a stupid question. I wanted to yell out No. I wanted to tell her I loved her. I wanted to tell her I needed her. I wanted her top know that I think of nothing else. But instead I smiled at her and nodded then went back to reading. Of course I would do something so stupid. Stupid me. I am to afraid to get hurt so I hide my true feelings. Even if they are stronger then ever.

Some time past and it was getting harder to stay in an enclosed room with her. This wasn't fair. Why did I agree to something so stupid? Why did I let myself fall for her? Why couldn't I get over her?

"Ok done," she said. Her voice was like and angel singing. Only so much better. I took the paper from her and read over her essay. I was doing this for her so it was easier to focus. Her writing was amazing and I didn't have to change much at all. When I finished I gave it back to her to fix the few mistakes. We were only there for another twenty minutes and it came too fast. We packed away the books and Ginny yawned and stretched out her arms.

Her shirt lifted up and I could see her midriff. It was to hard now I had to have her. She had to know how I felt. She stood back straight and grabbed my hand.

"Thank you Hermione," she said. Well at least o think that's what she said. I was only just paying attention. She was close to me now. I pulled her hand towards me and kissed her quickly. She looked at me with absolute bewilderment and I knew I had made a mistake. I quickly grabbed my bag and ran for the door.

I was half way up the stairs when the simply angelic voice called my name.

"Hermione wait!" she yelled and I stopped. I couldn't not give her everything she wanted. I waited for her to stand next to me and by the time she was she was panting.

"Wow you run fast," she said between gasps of breath. Why couldn't she let me go? I just wanted to run away and cry in my room for hours. Why was she insisting on making everything worse? I waited for her to catch her breath.

"Ok now I we can talk," she said when she had caught her breath then she pulled me into her kissing me passionately. She ran her hands over my body and I could finally do the same to her. I ran my hand through her hair then over her chest and down her stomach then finished by holding her hips tightly and pushing by body against her. Ginny's hands we on my butt but I wanted her to move them to touch me more. To show me she wanted it as much as I did.

Then the kiss ended faster then I wanted it to. Apparently we had been kissing for ages because we were both panting. But it didn't feel like ages. It felt like a mere second. I held on to her though. Now I had her I was not letting her go. Ginny pressed her lips against mine again with a much less urgent kiss it was soft and sweet. She moved away once again too quickly. I wanted to protest but wanted to make her comfortable as well.

We stood holding each other for a few minutes. Then Ginny burst into laughter. I was absolutely confused and just watched her.

"What?" I demanded.

"You are so telling my mother," she laughed and I couldn't help but laugh along with her. I felt happy then I had ever felt before because I knew Ginny loved me.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**I hope you liked it. Please no flame I am not making you read it. Thank you. Please review. **


End file.
